From the Ground Up - A Terraria Tale
NOTE:This pasta has existed on Creepypasta Wiki since July 2011, but apparently it seems lulzy enough to be uploaded here. ---- Close A while back, my friends were all gooey over a new thing. It was called Terraria, and everybody loved it. I decided to buy it with the last 10 dollars in my wallet. I just figured that I'd give it a try. In fact, it was one of the best games I have ever played on PC. Closer. It was a month after I had bought it, (Note: I bought it the fourth day it was out.) and I had to switch computers, as my Toshiba stopped working out of the blue one day. My roommate got me a Gateway for my birthday, which was the coolest gift I had ever gotten in a while. I quickly downloaded Terraria. Closest. I started a world that I named 'JOHNSTON MC TAVISH' for no apparent reason. I thought the name to be funny... I guess. But anyways, I started to play when I ran into a guide. I talked to him, and all he said was... well... he didn't really say anything. All that showed up was a bunch of gibberish. I laughed, because I thought I saw the word 'dick' in the gibberish. I copied and pasted it into a word file so I could look for the word later. The Gibberish: **87t78%5%^tfvvtcT&cTOFCIDhyuDi(KkKK*kHGHSg88p(^(_@{TG@8888888*()___________)0mFTLN I know I have a childish mind, but I was having fun. I walked around a bit more until I ran into another guide. This time it was some stupid hint shit. I started to build a new house. Near. I played a bit more until I went into a blood moon cycle. These always give me the creeps... oh well. I did the ritual of Kthulu and got my ass killed. I spawned in my house, away from the demons, and just chilled out in my virtual house. I actually went to quit when I saw something unsettling. I saw a completely blacked out, player-like figure at the edge of my screen for a second... Here. I logged into Terarria once more to find a strange sight. Another Blood Moon, and this time, half of my house was destroyed. A message popped up... it was very weird... *87t78%5%^tfvvtcT&cTOFCIDhyuDi(KkKK*kHGHSg88p(^(_@{TG@8888888*()___________)0mFTLN Has Arrived! I recognized the gibberish right away, as I had spent a good half hour trying to find the word 'dick' in it. I looked around and saw the black figure from the day before calmly enter my house... then... as he approached me... Terraria crashed. I quickly started it up again. And to my dismay, the black figure had taken me over. How you ask? My character model was his. I started again as this new character, and played... but my new world was different again. It was a flat gray ground, no water, no holes, not even a mine. And the sky was red... blood red. the clouds were all grey, and the bunnies were all dead. I looked at the screen, dismayed, as the eye of Kthulu appeared on my screen, not in the normal way, but it looked straight at me. It then started to cry blood, and it disappeared. Departed. I looked at the screen as Terarria crashed again. That was so weird... then my roommate, Eric, walked in to our shared hovel. He took a peek at my computer, and laughed. "What the fuck is that?" He laughed. "Oh, I'm trying to boot Terarria." He looked at me in an odd way. "No, you're just looking at a blue screen dude." Category:Vidya games Category:Shok ending Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki